


A Glitchy Fight

by Agent3Novi



Series: The Misadentures of Kris and the Red SOUL [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Glitches, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Meta, So are summaries, Tags Are Hard, mild swears, the player is the red SOUL/narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 18:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: During the Lancer-Fan-club's epic dual against the Dark-Lancer-Fan-Club, something goes very wrong.(the first run)





	A Glitchy Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a sudden bout of inspiration and drive to write this around ten-o-clock last night. This was based on an actual glitch that happened to me during one of my play-throughs and I rediscovered when going through my recordings. So, yeah, enjoy~

***KRIS**

***FIGHT**

***LANCER**

***RALSEI**

***FIGHT**

***LANCER**

Cshack! Cshack!

The two attacks hit with minimal accuracy, only hitting the Jack Of Spades for 69 and 57 damage-points each.

Suzie stood up, pain from the past hits fading away “Heh, scared?”

Lancer shook off the damage and shouted out an attempt at a scary villain phrase, but just ended up being even more adorable, “Horror! Pain! The power of REAL bad guys! (Nice, huh?)”

It seemed their next attack would be targeting Kris. Their shining red SOUL was pulled into the center of the battleground, already raring to go. But both it and its ~~puppets~~ companions were shocked into stillness by what happened next.

The battle switched immediately to the Heros’ turn, but the Bad Guys kept going. Suzie leaped onto the back of Lancer’s bike as he charged forward, axe swinging and sending out a storm of white duplicates, very normal, the SOUL had seen as much their first time around, but now the normally restrictive Battle Box was gone and they were attacking way out of turn.

“ _*Suzie and Lancer are gloating about how great their team i-IIIIIIS-_ ” The narration was interrupted as the SOUL swerved out of the way of the bullet-axes just in time to avoid getting hit, flying way out of the normally small battle space, “ _-SSS-My God!_

Everyone stopped. Now, this was normally the part where the Battle Box and the SOUL disappear for the Heros’ turn, but not today apparently!

They all waited in silence for the battle to continue, expressions getting increasingly unnerved the whole time.

“ _...What? The heck???_ ” The SOUL somehow managed to say on its own, wavering in confusion. Everyone looked equally shocked at that. Well, except for Kris, Kris just stood there, looking like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“Um, Kris? Do you know what’s going on?” Ralsei whispered to his companion, who shrugged in reply. “But isn’t that your SOUL???” Ralsei questioned. Kris shook his head. Ralsei paled under his dark fur.

The SOUL flew a little more towards Kris and Ralsei before changing its mind and flying towards Suzie and Lancer, “ _waIT- WHAAAAAAAAA???_ ”

It charged straight at Lancer, “ _Hey look-!_ ” before smacking into him and taking 26 damage. “ _OW, oh god!_ ”. Both Kris and Lancer flinched at that.

The SOUL looped around the Darkener, “ _Wait, what?_ ”

“I _t’s just… free flying???_ ” After a moment of apprehension, the SOUL started dancing around the battlefield elatedly, “ _Well hey, would you look at that?_ ”

The SOUL darted over to the two heroes, flying around Kris in particular, “ _Hey Kris~!_ ”

“So… um… SOUL? Who’s SOUL are you and what are you doing?” an extremely confused and low-key freaked out Ralsei asked.

“ _It’s Kris’s, duh (I think???), and this sure is one hell of a glitch~! Hehehehe~_ ” the red SOUL replied as it did a loop around the prince. Everyone looked even more dumbfounded at that answer.

The SOUL flew behind the Heros and paused its joyful flight, “ _So wait, can I just… fly on outta here? Well then, I’m going to just fly on out._ ” It said finally, catapulting itself straight into the thick of the Scarlet Forest.

“ _Wait, where’s it-_ ” The SOUL flew back into the clearing-turned-battleground after a few seconds, “ _Pfft, hehehe~! There it is!_ ” it giggled and decided to perch on Kris’s head.

“...Why are you talking about yourself in third-person?” Suzie asked after noting the pattern of odd behavior.

“ _...(How do I explain this without driving them into an existential rut like Jevil???)_ ” the SOUL muttered to itself, only loud enough so that Kris could hear.

“What was that?” The other three all asked at the same time.

“ _(F*** it), Nothing~! let’s continue this like normal people._ ” The SOUL pressed a series of buttons (That majorly freaked out everyone but them because _where the hell had these floating buttons just appeared out of thin air from???_ ) and chose their turn’s actions:

***KRIS**

***FIGHT**

***SUZIE**

***RALSEI**

***FIGHT**

***LANCER**

“E-eh? What the-?!” Ralsei cried out as his body started moving without his command, seemingly in-sync with Kris. Both of their hits struck true, mostly because Suzie and Lancer were a little too horrified and shocked on the Heros’ behalf, each hit doing 22 and 44 damage points respectively.

Their turn ended and, shockingly, like normal the battle box appeared and the red SOUL was pulled into it, except that it was ripped in half and half went into the box and the other half stayed on Kris’s head.

“ _The hell happened??_ ” The trapped SOUL-half questioned, mildly annoyed. Annoyance shifted into a mild panic as a barrage of spades flew by. The SOUL-half in the battle-box dodged all of the attacks easily, the SOUL-half on Kris’s head though? Not so much.

“E _H_ H _H_!” they both cried out as the spades all slammed right into the defenseless SOUL-half. Kris was not prepared to dodge and neither was their half of the SOUL. Lancer cringed at the hit, he didn’t mean to hit Kris that hard.

With the end of the attack came the end of the turn, which meant the end of the battle-box and the send of the SOUL-party. The two halves of the red SOUL flew together and rejoined before flying back to its normal spot in Kris’s chest.

Kris blinked a few times and shook themselves like they were trying to shake off a bad thought or feeling. They grinned after though and gave everyone a thumbs-up as if nothing happened. That, of course, was met with very suspicious and worried glares from everyone.

“WHAT THE HECK?!? Kris, you had better have a good explanation for- for- whatever the heck that was!”

“Has this happened before and you just didn’t tell us???”

“Have they hurt you?!”

The questions were pressing in on them (metaphorically as well as physically, the others were surrounding them with worry). They held their hands up in a universal gesture of _hold on a goddamn minute and let me explain_.

So the group did.

Kris opened their mouth and raised a hand in answer…

Then immediately slammed it down on the QUIT button no one had noticed appeared.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that was that. Honestly most of the SOUL's dialogue was an edited version of what I said when the glitch was happening. Also "“Heh, scared?”, “Horror! Pain! The power of REAL bad guys! (Nice, huh?)”, and "*Suzie and Lancer are gloating about how great their team is"" are all quotes taken directly from Deltarune.
> 
> Also, uh sorry for not updating Kindness & Bravery when I said I would, it's just that I've gotten to a part with it where I need dialogue and room-layout references and I can't really pull up the Undertale wiki at school now can I? I have been writing two other original works in the mean time and I'll try to post them once they're finished (One I know I can finish by the 14th, but I probably won't post it until a few days afterwards).
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading and have a good day~!


End file.
